Pink Envy
by MonsieurM
Summary: After seeing Sakura with Sasuke, Gaara attempts to make Sakura jealous in a last-ditch effort win her back. Lemons in later chapter. GaaraxSakura GaaSaku


God-fucking dammit.

He groaned inwardly, watching the couple from the table over. The girl nodded animatedly to the boy's rants and though gave the occasional giggle and a smile, Gaara could tell she was terribly bored. Her disinterest lifted his spirits a bit, however he was bothered and angered by the close distance between the two.

What the hell was she doing with that guy? She was supposed to be sitting beside HIM, to smile only at HIM, to touch only HIM. He bit his cheek in an effort to bite down the profanities threatening to spill from his lips.

But there she was. Sakura Haruno, his ex-girlfriend, in all her pink glory sitting next to none other than school player, Sasuke Uchiha.

Being the head cheer leader and school president had given Sakura an admirable reputation, making her a very popular person among the school's crowds. It also helped that she had the face and body of a goddess, despite standing at a scant 4"11.

This said, it was only logical that she was destined to be with the football quarterback, Sasuke Uchiha. The two were supposedly 'madly infatuated' and were dubbed the school's 'golden couple' by the various fangirls who had already started naming their future children. Gaara felt his fists curl into a heavy weapon at his side. It was absolutely revolting.

His jade eyes watched with hidden scorn as the girl she giggled along to the boy's endless tirade. She laid an elegant hand on the boy's shoulder and her cheeks dimpled as she smiled at the dark haired boy.

It made him angry to see her acting this way, especially with someone else. His blood boiled whenever she gave Sasuke that familiar warm smile, one which used to be reserved for him. His gut wretched when she tucked her hair back behind her ear, a gesture that used to inhibit the urge for him to shower her in a storm of affectionate nips and bites on her alabaster skin. But what really killed him, the thing that made Gaara absolutely murderous, was the way _he _looked back at her.

He wasn't stupid. No, Gaara was far from stupid. He could see the infatuation (if one could call it that) that the Uchiha held for Sakura, despite his indifferent looks. His dark eyes would skim over her curves, stopping to admire her busty chest or her pert bottom. It was the way a hungry lion would look at a wounded gazelle in the Serengeti. Sasuke, like any other healthy male in the school, was lusting for Sakura and this made Gaara _livid_.

In his anger, Gaara had failed to notice the familiar green eyes that watched him. When he did, any evidence of his previous rage vanished. His breath hitched as the liquid viridian eyes locked into his. He always did like her eyes, a mesmerizing emerald green that would speckle with yellow in the sun. He frowned as they squinted into a cold glare.

Gaara sighed in frustration, placing his head in his hands. She had every right to hate him. He had broken her heart and lost the best goddamn thing he had in his life. His head pounded in his hands as the cold memories flooded back.

_"__Motherfucker."_

_He could still hear the mumbling voices outside his door as his siblings and girl friend discussed the evening's plans. His breathing was heavy and uneven as he kneaded his temples. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to be FUCKING alone._

_He absolutely despised his birthday. Rather than a day of celebration, this day was marked by the death of his mother._

_"__Gaara?" It was his girlfriend. Her voice was soft and seemed to tinker against his ears which only served to anger him more. Taking light steps, she approached him with a small smile. _

_"__Leave me the fuck alone Sakura." His voice was scratchy and filled with hatred. He roughly pushed her incoming hand away. Any attempt at consoling him were thrown aside as his anger boiled. _

_"__Get out." He glared, his breathing was erratic as he clenched his fists at his side. _

_"__Please Gaara-" She pleaded, her arms reaching out in another attempt to comfort his now shaking body. _

_"__GET THE FUCK OUT. JUST GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." Some how his hands had gotten a hold of her neck and Sakura found herself grasping for air._

_His glare ceased and his hands gave out their hold on her neck when he saw her emerald eyes spring with tears. The room slowly filled with silence as the two stood, unblinking. Oh god what has he done? _

_He felt his body freeze as she laid a hard palm against his cheek. He could only watch as she ran from him. _

Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the harsh memories. That was the last he saw of her before It was his biggest regret not to run after her and apologize. Hell, he would even beg on his knees if it meant she would return to him.

"Gaara! Hey Gaara?" His mind was brought back to the rowdy lunch room where an insistent hand was waving in front of his face.

"What?" He replied maliciously, landing a hard fist on the table, startling the blond.

"You've been staring at Sakura for a while now." Naruto said slyly. "You're not, still in love with her or anything are you?"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto." It took all his self control not to punch the smug grin off the blond's face. It didn't help that Sakura was making her way towards the exit, which just happened to be where they were sitting.

"You're not denying it! You still love Sakur-" A hard fist collided his jaw, sending Naruto flying out of his chair. He was about to land another punch when a familiar sweet scent penetrated his senses, halting his actions.

"Well if it isn't Gaara no Sabaku." She stood before him, her pink lips twisted in an arrogant smirk as she looked down upon them. "I see you're back to your brutish life style."

Gaara huffed at her haughty attitude before returning a smirk. "You never used to be bothered when I went a little wild."

He relished in the little falter in her stance as her face rouged before him. He chuckled. If there was one thing he missed most, it was their arguments. She never failed to surprise him with her sharp tongue and the courage to counter him. She was always so energized, so flamboyant and colourful when she was angry. He'd be a liar if he said she didn't look damn hot when she did it.

Just as she was about to reply, a thin hand came to grab her waist. Gaara's mouth was quick to twist into a snarl. Sasuke placed his head in the crook of her neck, to Gaara's displeasure.

"Sakura if you're done conversing with that freak, we should leave." Sasuke hugged her against his chest before placing a kiss on her neck. Sakura squirmed at the sudden presence, feeling very uncomfortable as tensions grew thick. Her eyes glanced nervously back at Gaara who's fists shook underneath the table as he composed himself.

"We have to go study for chemistry." His emphasis on chemistry did not go unnoticed. Nor did Sakura's shiver go unnoticed when the creep ran his hands down her arms.

"We'll see you around, Sabaku." With one last arrogant smirk, the two exited the lunch room.

Gaara's eyes were glued to Sasuke's hand which was travelling further down Sakura's back. His mind raced with different emotions and thoughts. Did that guy have a death wish? If he so laid a finger on Sakura's derriere, chemistry will be the last thing on his mind. And when did Sakura start wearing mini skirts? His sea foam eyes ran over the tight denim skirt that barely covered her perk behind. That, coupled with the sight of her long, milky legs is bound to get her plenty of attention from unwanted perverts. Rage pumped thick in his blood as the thought of more men touching her raced in his mind.

"Gaara? Are you okay? You've been angrily staring at the table for a while now." Naruto scratched his cheek nervously. The redhead had completely strangled the metal fork in his hand which was now bent in to a perfect 'U'.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker." Gaara growled, tossing the fork. Just as he was about to stand up Naruto grabbed his arm, pushing him back down in his seat.

"Gaara stop! There's a way you can get Sakura back without killing teme!" Naruto exclaimed, placing a hand on his friend's shaking shoulder.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

Naruto patted his back consolingly as he nervously raked his mind for ideas. God, he hadn't seen Gaara this angry since the day he accidentally touched Sakura's breasts. Tripping on a rock, there was nothing else to hold onto. It was a simple accident. Gaara, however, disregarded that fact, and made sure that Naruto never placed his hands anywhere within a meter's radius from Sakura's buxom.

The blond chuckled inwardly. There was no greater power than Gaara's raging jealousy. It was then that a figurative lightbulb lit above his head.

"Jealousy Gaara!" Naruto cried, as his mind mapped out a plan . "All you have to do is find a new girlfriend to make Sakura jealous! I guarantee that in no time she'll be crawling back to you!"

Gaara thought over the idea. Sakura was rather possessive. He remembered the fierce hold she would have over his arm whenever there was a flirty waitress or busty blonde. Perhaps this could work. For once in his life, the idiot had managed to formulate a good plan.

"And where do you suppose we find this 'new girlfriend'?" Gaara grunted. He wasn't exactly the school's prince charming. Sure he had the looks, but his cold personality usually alienated him from the majority.

Naruto smiled slyly, patting a hard hand on Gaara's back. "I know just the person."


End file.
